The Beginning of the Storm
by TheDemon'sRemorse
Summary: I have given up on this story, I just need to think of something to write about. Disclaimer: I do not own the manga/anime Negixharem Story is up for adoption...
1. Chapter 1

So, new story... huh. Feels kinda weird... well, I need to write this one cuz its been stuck in my brain for a while now. So enjoy?

* * *

**Background Info**

Negi was born 6 years earlier than in the manga, and graduates at the age of 8. He invented plenty of new incantationless spells at full power, and became a Magister Magi at the age of 14 after completing his task of being a excavator for a period of 6 years. He will already have a Ministra Magi.

Martial Arts Styles Mastered:

Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu  
Kenpo/Kempo  
Karate  
Kickboxing  
Jeet Kune Do  
Aikido (just felt like I should add it in for no apparent reason)  
Kendo  
Muy Boran  
Quarterstaff  
Savate  
Kung Fu

Spells invented:

_Ventus/Ingnis/Aquitus/Metallum/Umbra/Fulgur Draco_ (summons a dragon, obviously)  
_Shild Palladis_ (summons the shield of Athena, the one with Medusa's head on it)  
_Sanare_ (cures any ailments or wounds)  
_Arma Gero_ (summons any weapon)  
_Alas Diaboli_ (reveals his wings)

Spells mastered:

Deflectio  
Sagita Magica  
Spiritus Aeriales  
Evocatio Valkyriarum  
Dios Chucos  
Paries  
Cantus Bellax  
Exarmatio  
Infernus Scholasticus  
Magia Erebia

* * *

**"NEGI!" **He snapped to attention. "Yes?" he replied.

The other man sighed, "You weren't paying attention again, were you?"

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Anyways, as I was asking you, why didn't you accept the job of a magic instructor?" the old man said.

"As I'm sure I've told you before, it's really none of your business, Headmaster Magus," Negi replied.

"Okay, okay, no need to get so personal," Magus sighed, "You used to be so nice and sincere."

"I've changed," Negi replied monotonously.

"So, I see, but why do you want to be an English teacher with your abilities?" asked Magus.

"Plenty of reasons, including that teaching magic is impossible for me, and there is absolutely no way for me to communicate my meaning to children that can barely remember how to tie their shoelaces, but I also want to be able to help others with their future lives," he replied.

"Very well, I have a friend in Japan who needs an English professor anyways, I'll see if I can convince him to hire you." Magus replied.

* * *

**2 Months Later **

Negi felt crowded with all the girls around him. He also felt annoyed at them pointing and giggling when he looked at them. "Aria," he called to the blonde girl next to him.

"Yes?" she replied.

"Are you sure this is the only way to get there?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure this train is the only one that goes directly to Mahora Academy, I haven't found another form of transportation to reach there," Aria stated, "unless you want to reveal your magic before you even begin your job."

"... I have no other option do I?" he sighed.

"No, you don't," she replied.

"I guess I'll just have to bear this," he said. Suddenly, the train jumped, and Negi was thrown into a tall girl with green hair. "Ah! I'm sorry," he apologized.

"Don't worry, it's not your fault, my name is Kaede by the way," the girl said.

"Ah, my name is Negi Springfield," he said.

"Nice to meet you Negi, I'm sorry, but are you going to school? The boys section was a few stops back," Kaede said.

"Oh, it's fine, I need to meet with Dean Konoe anyways," Negi replied nonchalantly.

"I see, well, I can take you over to his office, it'll be hard to locate without help," Kaede offered.

"Oh, thank you, by the way, this is my... friend, her name is Aria. Aria, this is Kaede, she's offering to help us, isn't that nice?" Negi said to Aria. Aria glanced at Kaede, then looked back at Negi.

"Nice to meet you, Aria," Kaede greeted her. Aria said something in a different language, and Negi started arguing with her in the same language. Finally, Negi said something that made Aria blush, and put in a few more words. "Sorry about that," Negi said, "Now, Aria, don't you have something to say to her?"

"I'm sorry, nice to meet you too, and thank you," Aria said in perfect Japanese. Kaede was surprised at this revelation, but dismissed it. An announcement from the speakers said that they were approaching their destination. "Now, we gotta run," stated Kaede.

"Why?" Negi asked.

"You'll see, just run for now," she said as she grabbed onto Aria's hand, lifting her onto her shoulder. Then she appeared outside the train and called out to him, "Hey, Negi, if you stand there staring, you'll never reach the dean's office."

"Ah! Sorry, I was wondering if it was always like this," he stated as he appeared right next to her. Kaede raised her eyebrow at this, but was even more surprised when he said to hand Aria over. Kaede handed Aria over to Negi considering Aria's growing annoyance at the current position she was in. Negi took her and lifted her onto an fold-able throne. He slipped the straps over his shoulders as she put on the seat-belt. "Now let's go," he said to Kaede.

"Are you sure you'll be able to keep up with me though?" she asked.

"Of course, now can you please hurry up? Aria's getting a little impatient," Negi answered confidently. Kaede smiled at the confidence in his voice, then used instant step over the roof-tops. When she turned back, however, she was surprised at the sight. Negi was keeping up with her, not mentioning the fact that he was using _void_instant movement in the air, creating several apparent clones. Within a few seconds, they reached the main building. "Now is the hard part, it may seem easy to reach the dean's office, but if you don't now the exact locations or the rotation between the days, you'll never reach him," Kaede laughed.

"I see," Negi said uneasily.

"No, I doubt it, no one does the first time they hear it," Kaede countered.

"Okay, you're right, I don't, so do you mind showing me?" he asked.

"Sure," Kaede replied, chuckling. Then, she guided him to the first door in the building, "This is the room he's usually in on Mondays, directly above is where he is between 11:00 a.m. -1:00 p.m." She dragged him up a flight of stairs, walked a few feet, then said, " This is where he is on Tuesdays and Fridays," dragging him a few more feet, "and this is where he is now, Wednesdays and Thursdays, and that's about it."

"I don't know how I can thank you for this," Negi said.

"It's fine, well, I gotta get to class now, bye," said the green headed girl.

"Bye," he said, "and thanks for everything." She disappeared in a flash, leaving him to knock on the door. He heard a voice saying to come in. He opened the door and said, "Hey Dean Konoe, long time no see."

* * *

First chapter finished... r&r please.


	2. Chapter 2

Back here with another chapter reaching to a different dimension. lol, that sounded kinda lame. But, seriously, a new chapter. I wonder how long I'm gonna keep this going. Anyways, I just watched the new version of Doctor Zhivago, still kinda old, but still. Anyways, I got pissed so many times, it's not even funny. The retarded lady sleeps with every damn guy she sees, seriously, decide on ONE DAMN GUY, STOP F**KING ALL OF THEM! Well on with the story.

* * *

"Oh, Negi, yes it has been a long time, about 5 years, I think," Dean Konoe said. A girl with brown hair started at his words. "Oh by the way Negi, this is my granddaughter, Konoka. Konoka, this is the son of an old friend of mine, his name is Negi Springfield, he will be your new teacher starting today, onwards."

"Huh? He's going to be a teacher? But, he's so young, he can't be more than a few years older than me," Konoka said, confused.

"Yes, he is, but don't judge him based on his looks, he actually graduated at Oxford University a few years ago at the top of his class. He is a true genius, unlike those other fakes. I trust you'll look after him in class, Konoka?" the dean asked his stupefied granddaughter.

"O-of course, but, you're not lying are you?" she asked suspiciously.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said mischievously. This caused Konoka to glare at him, annoyed, "That's what you've said every time you sent me to an omiai. When are you going to realize that I'm not even at the right age to be betrothed, much less married."

"Um... how long should I normally be left out a conversation, by Japanese standards?" Negi interjected.

"Oh, gomenasai, I can't believe we forgot about you," Konoemon said, "anyways, you'll be teaching Class 2-A, which happens to be where my granddaughter, Konoka, is in."

Someone knocked on the door. "Ah, come in Shizuna. Negi, if you need any help with your class or teaching, you can visit Shizuna for help," Konoemon said.

"Arigatou Konoemon, so when do I start teaching?" he asked.

"Whenever you're ready, you can begin today if you wish," Konoemon replied, "Oh, Konoka, you should leave now, the bell will be ringing soon."

Another knock was heard, and this time Takahata came in. "Yo Negi, I heard you would be coming today." "Takamichi! How have you been doing?"

"I've been doing fine, but I think I'm about to die, you're crushing my ribs," he replied. Negi let go, muttering an apology. "It's fine, even if you did go a little overboard with the reunion, I came to drop off this class roster for you, it's got some notes on them that I wrote." Negi looked at it, squinting, "No wonder it's so hard to read."

"Ah! Right where it hurts!" he joked.

"Ah! That's right, there's gonna be a reunion for our class on Saturday, you coming?" Negi asked.

"Oh! There is? I wasn't informed," Takahata replied.

"Of course you weren't, we voted that whoever met you first would tell you."

"You idiots never tell me anything, always a surprise, isn't it?"

"Haha! Yeah, if we told you first, you'd never be able to rest, worrying about what to wear and bring."

"Oh, was that the bell? I guess we'll have to catch up another time, see you later," Takahata said.

"Yeah, see you later," he replied, then muttered to himself, "Now where's the classroom I'm supposed to teach in?"

"Ah! Follow me Negi-sensei~," Shizuna winked.

* * *

**In Front of the Classroom**

Negi straightened his tie, feeling nervous, and opened the door. He stepped forward, and sensing something falling about to fall on him, flipped and kicked the item, which turned out to be an eraser, onto the teacher's desk. He sighed with relief, and took another step forward, stepping on a tripwire, causing a bucket full of water to fall down, he then grabbed the bucket before even a drop was spilled and put it behind his back, making the suction cup arrows hit it. "Well, that was an amusing greeting, to say the least," Negi said. He flipped open the roster, took a quick peek at each of the faces and said, "Fuka and Fumika, the traps would be effective for any other person, but for me, it's completely useless. However, I would suggest making the eraser slightly heavier, and add a little more tension to the strings, perhaps that would be more effective." Though he said that, no one was listening, they were all too shocked about what just happened and why a boy was in their classroom.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Negi Springfield, from now on I shall be your homeroom and English teacher. I hope we can get along," he stated.

_5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
_

"WHAT?! IS THIS A JOKE?!" they all shouted, except for one person, Konoka. One girl with orange hair in twin ponytails and heterochromia eyes, walked up and grabbed him by the collar. "LIAR! YOU'RE ONLY, WHAT?! 16?"

" yeah"

"16, AND YOU EXPECT US TO BELIEVE THAT YOU'RE OUR TEACHER?!"

"Well, it's not really a question as to whether you believe me or not, let's see, Asuna?" he said as he looked back into the class roster, "it's simply a fact, and if you still don't believe me, go ask Dean Konoe, or your desk partner, Konoka. Now do you mind letting me go? I could force you to, but I'd rather not, as it may end up with you having both arms useless for the rest of your life." Asuna quickly let go, and grumbled something about sadistic perverts and idiotic liars.

"Now anyways, would everyone please return to their seats, anyways, since you don't believe me yet, I don't think that we should bother with introductions until you do, instead, we'll start off with a test to determine your mental ability, and this will be the hardest one you'll ever take."

"No! We believe you, please don't make us take the test," the entire class begged him.

"Fine, then we'll start off with introductions, and a little Question and Answer." he said.

* * *

Chapter ends here, hopefully I don't get bored of this too soon, that would suck.

So please r&r


	3. Chapter 3

Back and Alive with a new chapter of _The Beginning Of The Storm._ No school for the next few weeks. Can't really show my expression, but if you saw it, you'd be unable to help but laugh, for most of you anyways. I'm living in front of the computer even though today's such a nice one. Oh well, let's begin the story. Most of it, or really all of it, is gonna be introductions though.

* * *

"Number 2: Yuna Akashi, I was born on June 1st, I'm in the basketball club."

"Number 3: Kazumi Asakura, born on January 10th, I'm in the newspaper club."

"Number 4: Yue Ayase, born on November 16th, Library Exploration club."

"Number 5: Ako Izumi, born on November 21, Soccer Club manager and nurse's assistant."

"Number 6: Akira Okouchi, born on May 26, I'm in the swimming club."

"Number 7: Misa Kakizaki, born May 15, choir club and self-proclaimed 2-A's cheerleader number 1."

"... number 8: asuna kagurazaka, april 21, no club..."

"Number 9: Misora Kasuga, born April 4, track and field club."

"Number 10: Chachamaru Karakuri, go club, tea ceremony club."

"Number 11: Madoka Kugimiya, March 3rd, self-proclaimed 2-A's cheerleader number 2."

"Number 12: Ku Fei, March 16th, Chinese Martial Arts Research club."

"Number 13: Konoka Konoe, March 18, Fortune Telling Club."

"Number 14: Haruna Saotome, August 18, Library Exploration Club."

"Number 15: Setsuna Sakurazaki, January 17, Kendo Club."

"Number 16: Makie Sasaki, March 7, Gymnastics Club."

"Number 17: Sakurako Shiina, June 9, Lacrosse Club and self-proclaimed 2-A's cheerleader number 3."

"Number 18: Mana Tatsumiya, November 17, Biathlon Club."

"Number 19: Chao Lingshen, December 1st, Cooking Club, Chinese Martial Arts Research Club, Robotics Study Club, East Asia Medicine Study Club, Biotechnology Club, and Quantum Mechanics Study Club."

"Number 20: Kaede Nagase, though I guess you already know that, born on November 12, Strolling club."

"Number 21: Chizuru Naba, September 4th (A/N: made this up, cuz i don't know her real one), Astronomy club."

"Number 22: Fuka Narutaki, June 12, Strolling club."

"Number 23: Fumika Narutaki, June 12, Strolling club."

"Number 24: Satomi Hakase, July 14, Robotics and Jet Propulsion Society."

"Number 25: Chisame Hasegawa, February 2nd, no club."

"Number 26: Evangeline A.K. McDowell, May 10th (A/N: also made this one up), Go Club, Tea Ceremony Club."

"Number 27: N-Nodoka M-Miyazaki, A-August 26, Library Exploration Club."

"Number 28: Natsumi Murakami, October 21, Theatrical Club."

"Number 29: Ayaka Yukihiro, November 18 (A/N: also made up), Equestrian and Flower-arrangement Clubs."

_"Number 30: Satsuki Yotsuba, May 12th, Cooking Club."_

"...: ..."

"Teacher: Negi Springfield, May 22. But, Zazie, you should really speak up, I don't think too many people can hear you like that."

"... Hai." Zazie replied, causing all the other girls' eyes to pop out and jaws to drop. They began whispering to each other, especially about how they didn't know that Zazie could talk. Finally, Negi started to get annoyed at this and told everyone to be quiet. "Anyways, let's move on to the Question and Answers," he said.

"First question, Mana?"

"How were you able to hear or understand Zazie? Not many people can do that," she asked.

"Ah! That's simple, I honed my hearing and learned many different means of communication, verbal, sight, touch, and movement," he replied, "you should know this, as you can do the same. Next question, Kazumi?"

"Are you currently dating someone? And how old are you? Where were you born? Do you have any siblings?"

"I said one question, not a barrage of them. But no, I am not dating someone right now, I'm 16 years old, I was born in a small village in Wales, and no, I don't have any siblings, only a cousin. Next question, Yuna?"

"You wanna date me?" she asked teasingly, "I'm free at the moment."

"No, for many reasons, one, you're a student and I'm your teacher. Two, everybody else would say that it's unfair. And the final reason is that your dad would kill me, and I'm not too keen on being killed," he replied, "Next question, Satomi?"

"How did you get that scar on your neck?" she asked innocently, completely free of any malicious intent, but still causing several people to glare at her insensitive question.

"This? An accident. Next is, Haruna?"

"What kind of accident? Was it big? Was it terrorists? What happened?" she asked. Everybody started to scoot away from her with her wild imagination as if they were afraid it was contagious.

"How persistent, let's just say, it's a long story, I'll tell you another time, maybe if you all pass the Finals," he mused, "Next, Yue?"

"How smart exactly are you? You only said that you would be a teacher."

"I was wondering when someone would ask, let's see, I graduated from Oxford University at the age of eight, learned multiple languages, excavated over 800 thousand square miles worth of land, deciphering all the ancient texts," he mused, "so, honestly, I have no idea, I guess you're going to have to decide yourself."

"How many living languages do you know? Including all the dialects."

"About 6,800 languages then. There would be more, but that's all for the living languages." he replied.

"But anyways, I think that's enough for today, let's begin our lesson for now, please turn to page 128," he continued.

* * *

End of Chapter 3, please r&r


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4, up and running. I've got a major headache going on right now.

* * *

**After Class**

Negi was walking back to the dean's office and rubbed his temples. The girls of his class could really give a person a headache. When he turned around, they would start messing around. Especially one girl in particular, Asuna Kagurazaka, almost every second, at least one pebble or eraser came flying at his head. Fortunately, he was able to dodge them all. But after a few minutes, Ayaka began arguing with Asuna, and it brewed into an all out fight. He had to break it up, and sent them both flying into the ceiling and falling into their chairs, completely stunned. He wondered if he could ask for an exchange between classes. _Speaking of which, I wonder how Aria's doing,_ he thought, _she's probably throwing a fit by now._ He worried for the dean so he picked up the pace and practically ran to the dean's office.

When he reached there, he knocked three times and opened the door. When he opened the door, he saw Aria with her veins bulging from her temple. "_Where is that idiot, I'm gonna kill him"_ was easily read on her face, so he meekly apologized several times. After a few minutes, Aria's anger seemed to break, so he helped her back onto the fold-able throne and walked her to a fountain.

At the fountain he took out the class roster, and with a marker, wrote _beastly girl_. He smiled contentedly, but when he looked up, he saw a girl, Nodoka Miyazaki was it, carrying a stack of books that clearly blocked her view. "That's quite dangerous," he said to Aria, "if she continues like that, she'll- AH! I knew it." He looked over at Aria, and when she nodded, he used a simple sleep spell and used an instant step to reach Nodoka and catch the books. Before she touched Negi's hands, she was already asleep. A few moments later, Negi heard a sound above him. Looking upwards, he saw the other two Library Exploration Club members looking down.

"Ara-ara~ What happened here?" asked Haruna, "Wait! Let me guess, you were just about to make lo-" Yue whacked her head with a large textbook and said, "shut up for a while and let him explain himself." Negi looked down and saw that one of the buttons was undone, the tie was loosened and part of her underwear was exposed. He blushed and said, "I-it's not like that, she was carrying so many books and then she fell off the stairs." Yue stared at him, suspicious, but then shrugged, "So long as you didn't do anything."

"Anyways, that reminds us, we forgot some stuff inside the classroom, can you help open the door so we can get it?" Haruna winked. Negi sighed, "First day of school and you're already forgetting stuff, how are you going to manage for the rest of your life. Well, if it's that necessary, I suppose I have to come along." He went back to the fountain, picked up Aria's throne, then walked up the stairs and gestured for the others to lead. Haruna and Yue raised their eyebrows at this sight and asked, "Who's that?"

"Oh, her? She is the princess of another country, she came along with me because she wanted to see what Japan was like. She's also a real otaku," he said, but the last comment earned him a punch that caused him to face-plant. However, the throne didn't even tilt. Instead, it sent out rods from the bottom to keep it still. "IDIOT! Why'd you tell them that!?" the 'princess' shouted.

"Ouch..." he groaned as he got back up, the rods retracted as he stood up, "that wasn't very nice."

"Um... can we go to the classroom now?" they sweat-dropped at the sight of their teacher being hit.

"Oh yeah, let's go then," he replied.

* * *

**In Front of the Classroom**

"SURPRISE!" Negi unlocked the door to see the classroom filled with all the students and teachers. He nearly drew his hidden sword at the surprise, but managed to keep his first instinct under control. He then asked, "What's going on here?" Ayaka appeared out of nowhere and grabbed his hand, saying, "We're having a welcome party of course, and for you I organized the entire thing on my own."

"Oi! Idiot! who said you organized the entire thing on your own?" a certain orange-haired girl asked with annoyance. Ayaka began shouting back, and eventually they began fighting. Negi got worried, but the other girls told him not to worry, explaining the situation. Takahata merely chuckled throughout the fight.

"Oi, Negi! You should try one of the nikuman, they're really good," Takahata called over to him. Negi's stomach growled, "That was embarrassing, I guess I can try a few. Aria, would you like some?"

When Aria nodded, he grabbed two plates and filled them with food. He brought the plate over to Aria, threw it up into the air, brought out a miniature fold-able table, caught the plate, and gently placed it on. Opening his coat partially, he took out golden forks and knives and a silken napkin laying them out by the plate. "Here you go, Aria," Negi said.

"Thank you," she said shyly.

"Is it okay if I go sit by Takamichi? I haven't see him in a long time, I'd like to catch up with what's been going on," Negi asked. Aria nodded and said, "But you have to take me with you."

"Yeah," he replied. He attached the table to the throne and moved it behind a chair next to where Takahata was sitting.

"So, how have you been doing Takamichi?" he asked as he sat down.

"Haha, I've been doing well, but it's really a funny story as to how I got here..."

* * *

End of Chapter 4.

Please r&r


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, ready to roll, and by roll, I mean read. pretty obvious. It's been a few days since the beginning of the end of the world, still haven't seen any destruction, the only problems I've encountered are writing this story and my bowel problems. I'm gonna watch the movie 2012 at the beginning of 2013 and laugh at it, if I don't die of my bowel problems first. This entire chapter is gonna be Takahata's flashbacks on his journey, next chapter will be the journeys of Negi.

* * *

_Takahata walked onto platform as they called his name. "Takahata, I hope you do well in the real world," an old professor whispered to him as he shook his hands. _

_"Yeah, thank you for everything," he said back. He walked back to his seat and watched Negi walk onto the platform as well, he nearly laughed at the sight, as did most of the other students in the crowd. Negi received his college diploma and walked back to his seat. As soon as everybody else received their diplomas, Negi got up to the platform to recite his graduation farewell address._

* * *

_**After the Graduation Ceremony**_

_"Man, I thought I would die of embarrassment there," Negi sighed, relieved. "Yeah, knowing you, I thought you would faint after the first five seconds," a tall man said._

_"Oh, shut it, Adam," Negi replied, his face sinking into the table._

_"Hey, who taught you how to speak like that? Let's wash that dirty mouth of yours," he said, giving him a noogie._

_"I'm pretty sure it was you, Adam. Right Rudolph?" Takahata laughed._

_"Urgh... Cameron dared me to," he said defensively._

_"What!? I did no such thing, I just said that you couldn't, even if you tried. Thanks to you, I lost 30 euros," Cameron replied._

_"Yep, thanks Adam," Rudolph grinned._

_"Tch... I call 50% of your profit." Adam declared, downing the rest of his beer._

_"You really shouldn't drink in front of minors," Takahata said, smoking his cigarette._

_"You shouldn't be smoking in front of minors either, Takamichi," Adam replied._

_"You're both bad examples, so you shouldn't be talking," Rudolph and Cameron said in unison._

_"Shut it, neither are you guys, betting about this stuff," Adam shouted at them. They all began laughing and Takahata said, "Okay, we're all bad examples here. So let's stop talking about this."_

* * *

_**A few weeks later**_

_Takahata walked to the outskirts of the village and entered the circle of rocks. As soon as he stepped inside, he saw a huge group of people around, there were even people who set up stalls inside there, trying to make money. He yawned and sat on a bench next to a small gift stall. He looked at his watch, "5 minutes left, guess there's still time left to look around." He got up and taking out a cigarette, looked at the gift stall. He saw a small spring onion keychain and was reminded of Negi. He got a few coins out and payed for it. His watch's alarm set off and he looked at it. It showed that there were only 10 seconds left. He headed for the center of the circle and soon enough, the entire place flashed with a blinding light. _I should really get some sunglasses, _he thought._

_As soon as the light died down, he saw that the scenery had changed. Instead of being in a grassy field, he was in a floating metropolis. He headed over to a random gift shop and bought a map. He took a look at the map and saw that it did show his location, but it was out-dated and not very clear. He sighed, folded the map and put it in his pocket. He decided to wander around the area, looking at several other shops. Eventually, a young lady asked him, "Hey, by any chance, are you Takahata Takamichi? Once part of the now broken-up Ala Rubra."_

_"Um... Yes, why?" he replied._

_"Well, I was a really big fan of you, and I was wondering if I could have your autograph. Please?" she begged._

_"Of course, but why mine? I didn't do much I was more like the pack-mule," he laughed, but signed the sheet of paper anyways, "Anyways, do you know any villages or towns around here under stress? I'm supposed to help them out, that was my last mission given to me by Nagi."_

_"Of course I do, I think that there's a town called Medera around here, they're under the attack of several hundred bandits, or at least, that's what I've heard," she replied, "I can help you find them if you want."_

_"Thank you very much," he said with a smile. She began to lead him to an alleyway, saying that it was a shortcut. Takahata automatically went on guard, but outwardly kept a calm appearance. Naturally, she ended up leading him to a gang of magic-school drop-outs. They were easily beaten within a few seconds, but almost immediately, they began laughing. They began joking with each other at how fast they got taken out. "I thought that you said you were going to lead me to Medera," he said to the girl._

_"Well, this was more or less a test, most people end up failing it, I mean really, what's the point of trying to take out several hundred bandits if you can't even take out 20 of these guys?" she said, "Well, in any case, I can lead you there now."_

* * *

**_At the town of Medera_**

_Takahata asked her, "Is this it?" "Yeah..." she stared in shock as she saw the bandits all lying face down in the dirt. She knew that Takahata was strong, but not this strong. He had beat up all of the bandits with his hands in his pockets._

* * *

_Takahata continued traveling with her for a period of 3 years, helping the people and beating up the bandits and monsters. Eventually, he went back to Earth with the girl. As she couldn't remember her name, he gave her one, _Shizuna Minamoto_, he caller her. He asked the Dean of Mahora for a job for himself and Shizuna._

* * *

Whew! That was hard to write. But Takahata's story is now finished! Bet some of you weren't expecting the last part, lol. So as I said, next chapter is Negi's story.


	6. Chapter 6 part 1

Wassup people of earth. Since I haven't really been updating this story, I apologize. But I caught a cold, and haven't had enough inspiration to do so, until recently. So, part 1 of Negi's story is up and running. Sorry if you read the first time I uploaded this chapter, but I sort of forgot that there were multiple stories on this account sorry about that

* * *

_Negi stood up, looking at his diploma from the Merdiana School of Magic. He had just returned home from being noogied by Adam, and was a little annoyed. The diploma was finally going to show his task. The scroll lit up and flashed. When Negi finally regained his sight, he looked at it and saw that written, as if with pixie dust, was **An Archaeologist in the Magic World**. He blinked several times as if this was a completely different language than any he had ever seen before. _Well, this is going to be interesting,_ he thought._

_He walked over to Anya and Nekane, saying, "Look at this, no one's gotten this job in 1396 years. And he was one of the best minister magi's in the universe."_

_Anya looked over at it and said, "Hmph, it's not that interesting, at least not compared to this." and showed a picture of Negi with his hair sticking up all over the place._

_"Ah! where did you get a picture of that!? Grrr... It was Adam, wasn't it? Tch... I'm gonna kill him," Negi growled._

_"You're gonna kill who?" said a voice behind him._

_"Ah! Adam! Uh... no one," he said nervously._

_"Really? 'cause I beg to differ, I'm pretty sure you said you'd kill someone named Adam, but that couldn't be me could it?" he said sarcastically._

_"Uh... You must've heard wrong, well, bye!" he shouted, running off._

_"Huh. He's so much fun, until he runs away," Adam said._

_"Please take care of him, Adam, I'm worried that he'll run into trouble again," Nekane said._

_"Yeah, I will, it is my job after all," he said, "Plus, I never kept my last promise. The least I can do is make it up to him by protecting his son."_

_"Thank you," Nekane said._

_"But he really is growing up to be like his father," he said, "but without the womanizer part. Maybe."_

* * *

**2 Months Later**

_"Hey, Negi! I'm coming along with you!" Adam shouted._

_"Huh? Why?"_

_"Well, for starters, I'm your guardian. Second, it's also my job. Third, ...I got nothing," Adam said, causing Negi to face-vault._

_"Okay, so now we gotta go over to the portal. By the way, where is it?" Negi asked._

_"Hmph... typical freshies, it's over there, on top of that large tower," he said._

_"Okay, then let's go!" Negi shouted._

* * *

**On The Other Side Of The** **Portal**

_Negi and Adam walked off the platform, still feeling a little disoriented._

_"Urgh, I knew I shouldn't have eaten that sandwich," said Adam._

_"You didn't eat any sandwiches," Negi said._

_"It's just a figure of speech," he moaned._

_"No, it isn't," Negi replied._

_"Whatever," Adam said._

_"Well, anyways, where do we go?" Negi asked._

_"I dunno, look for a sign that says, 'Negi Springfield, come over here please,'" Adam replied._

_"Like that?"_

_"Yeah, like that... WAIT! WHY THE FUCK DOES THAT EXIST!? I WAS JUST JOKING!"_

_"..."_

_"WHAT!?"_

_"Nothing..."_

_"Whatever, let's just go over there," Adam sighed._

_"Yeah! Let's go!" Negi shouted._

_"Hn..." They began to walk towards the sign. As soon as they reached the sign, they saw a smaller inscription below the words. The inscription said, 'Out for lunch, please try again later.'_

_A vein popped out on Adam's forehead when he read that. 'If this is a joke, I will strangle the idiot who thought of it.' he thought._

_Suddenly, a person popped out from behind a building and rushed over to the sign. "Oh, you must be Negi, correct?" he asked Adam._

_"No, this little boy is Negi," he replied, pointing at Negi. The man blinked several times until what Adam said finally registered in his brain._

_"... Are you kidding? I wasn't expecting a little kid to be helping me. Jeez, what are the magic schools coming to? Whatever, a job is a job. Come on, follow me. Oh, before I forget, my name is Shin. Yes, like the leg, now let's get a move on," he said._

_"O-of course," Negi said, completely bewildered by the man's sudden change in attitude._

_"Pick up the bags, and do it delicately, there're fragile things inside. Got that?"_

_"Y-yeah," he said as he gingerly picked it up and rushed over to the man's side, Adam trailing behind._

_"Well, anyways, our ride should be here in a few minutes," Shin said. Sure enough, a large airship landed on the outskirts of the town. "Now, make sure that you place the bag on the _red_ box not the orange one, even if the colors look the same."_

_"R-right."_

_"Come on, Negi, it's not gonna be that bad. I'm pretty sure you'll get used to it soon," Adam said as he tried to cheer Negi up. Keyword being 'tried'. In fact, this caused Negi to fall deeper into his bottomless pit of despair._

_"Um... did I say something wrong?" Adam asked himself. "Yep," came a reply from someone inside a cabin._

_'How the heck do they hear from in there,' he thought to himself._

_"Yeah, it's kinda interesting, right?" asked another crew member._

_"NOW FREAKING MIND READING!? WHO THE HECK IS DIRECTING THIS DAMN STORY!?" shouted Adam._

_"You know, you really shouldn't be criticizing the author, he'll get his revenge," replied yet another crew member._

_"Don't pay attention to him, he's been delusional ever since that day that he was abducted by that dragon," said the second crew member, "Now he thinks that his life and everything is being directed by some godforsaken idiot."_

_"You'll be punished for that," said the third crew member, backing away from him._

_"Right, how?" he asked._

_"I dunno, but you will." And as if cued by some random hand of god, lightning struck the poor soul, making him fall to the floor, unconscious. "Told you."_

* * *

Please r&r.


	7. Chapter 7

To all my nonexistent fans, i will stop writing all the stories i put this on, i really can't continue. I have so much free time, but I have absolutely no inspiration. So once again, I'm sorry and I will stop writing the stories i put this on.

If you want to adopt one, please PM me.

Well, I say you can adopt them, but I might end up continuing these stories at another time, therefore it's not the end of the stories for sure. ;P


End file.
